


L'arbre de Noël

by ptite_tete



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crack, Gen, It's alive!, Not for Spock, The most wonderful time of the year
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptite_tete/pseuds/ptite_tete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On descend, on prend un arbre, on remonte. Que pourrait-il arriver ?" Oui, quoi, en effet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'arbre de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le moment parfait pour dépoussiérer cette vieille fic. Enjoy! :)

Le capitaine James T. Kirk de l'USS Enterprise décocha un sourire éblouissant à son officier en second.

– Détendez-vous un peu, Spock. On descend, on prend un arbre, on remonte. Que pourrait-il arriver ?

Si Spock avait pleinement embrassé son côté humain, il aurait cédé à deux pulsions : lever les yeux au ciel, et énumérer (dans l'ordre chronologique, s'il vous plaît) toutes les missions "on-descend-on-remonte" qui avaient mal tourné. Et il y en avait beaucoup.

Cependant, Spock était à moitié Vulcain, et il se contenta de ciller légèrement pour exprimer sa désapprobation. Cela n'affecta en rien Jim (Spock soupçonna que le capitaine n'avait sûrement rien remarqué), et Spock se retrouva en quelques minutes à la surface de la planète où l'Enterprise était stationnée, à suivre Jim Kirk et sa hache, dans l'irrespect le plus total des règles concernant la garde personnelle du capitaine sur une planète hors Fédération.

Spock se demanda une fois encore pourquoi le capitaine avait insisté pour utiliser un instrument aussi archaïque. Etrangement, il n'avait pas été satisfait de la réponse de Jim quand il lui avait posé la question. Il doutait d'ailleurs que « Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! » fût aussi une réponse acceptable sur Terre. Il demanderait à Nyota en rentrant.

– Que pensez-vous de celui-là, Spock ? lui lança Jim en désignant un petit… peu importe ce que c'était, il était vert et avait des branches, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

– La taille est convenable pour la salle de conférence, acquiesça Spock, prêt à tout accepter pour que Jim se trouvât de nouveau à bord du vaisseau, où les ennuis auraient plus de mal à lui tomber dessus.

– Adjugé ! s'exclama Jim en empoignant la hache. Vous voyez que ce n'était pas long !

Dans un arc de cercle parfait, la hache s'enfonça dans le tronc du végétal avec un TOC ! satisfaisant.

Ce qui fut moins satisfaisant, ce fut le hurlement strident qui s'éleva de la plante quand la hache pénétra dans l'écorce. Spock plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en jurant mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, et Jim glapit quand une branche se détendit brusquement pour le frapper au milieu du plexus.

– Ooooh, gémit-il, plié en deux. D'accord, on va prendre un autre arbre…

La plante eut un frisson, et des craquements résonnèrent autour d'eux. Spock, les oreilles toujours sifflantes, attrapa vivement son phaseur et son capitaine en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux. Décontenancé, il leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Jim, qui se tenait toujours l'abdomen en grimaçant.

– Capitaine ? Nous allons devoir courir.

Jim grogna pour signifier son accord et l'instant d'après, tous deux s'enfuyaient – _effectuaient_ _une_ _retraite_ _stratégique_ – devant un groupe de végétaux très en colère, dressés sur quatre énormes racines, leurs branches aux feuilles vert pomme agitées avec fureur. Le petit arbre que Jim avait tenté d'abattre n'avait pas cessé ses hurlements stridents, et le capitaine s'était mis de la partie en criant à Scotty via son communicateur de « les remonter, bon sang, et non, on ne peut pas ne pas bouger ! »

Quand ils furent enfin téléportés en sécurité et que le docteur McCoy se fut essoufflé à s'égosiller sur la stupidité de Jim, Spock raccompagna son capitaine sur le pont. A mi-chemin, cependant, Jim se figea brusquement.

– J'ai oublié la hache !

Spock ferma brièvement les yeux.

– On ne peut pas la laisser en bas, décida Jim. C'est trop dangereux. Venez, Spock, on descend, on la récupère, et on remonte. Ce ne sera pas long…


End file.
